A Captain's Tale
by Cerianna
Summary: A few complement pieces to the longer (AU) fic Captain of the Guard. Find some of the answers you didn't even know you wanted … (Contains multiple pairings, some slash, some smut, some violence. All characters imaginable will be in here eventually...)


A few years have passed, and Jasper is the Captain of the Guard. He has moved into his own place, instead of sharing a flat with Peter and Charlotte, and is, for all intents and purposes, a single man (though he's rarely lonely in his bed). Now he's getting attention from someone he's been casually admiring from a distance, of course he's not about to pass that up. He's not ready, however, for the emotions it evokes. In both of them. [Jasper/Demetri]

 **A/N:** This is a slash-story, if you don't like, don't read...

 **A/N2:** I would like to apologize to all who have reviewed Captain of the Guard and not gotten a reply until now. Work, exhaustion and depression took it's toll, unfortunately. I would like to think I'm back now, but with these things you never quite know. I also want to thank all of you who have read, favorited and reviewed any of my stories. I do hope this will be to your liking...

* * *

 **Who would've known?**

Jasper looked on as the last of the new Guards left the training hall. There were seven, and before another day had passed there would be six. One of them definitely didn't make the cut. He was a little annoyed. Felix had vetted these seven, but it was evident he needed to talk to Felix as well.

He unnecessarily stretched; it was nice to feel the muscles tauten in his arms and his abdomen. Since he had been conducting the training, he was wearing a snug T-shirt and loose pants, as ever all black. He looked around the hall to make sure everything was still in order. He had to call on the masons again—they would not be happy. The failing student had caused quite a dent in the wall when he had failed to avoid Jasper's attack.

While he swept up the gravel and shards beneath the wall, he could hear and feel someone coming down the hallway. He guessed it was Demetri. As the person came closer, Jasper became certain. He looked up from his work when the other man stepped inside the hall. He was dressed in a grey suit and smiled a crooked smile at Jasper.

"I saw you put another one through the ringers."

Jasper scoffed and straightened up. "I think we need to have a new set of parameters for acceptance."

He could feel Demetri's eyes roam over his body. The other man's emotions turned toward lust and admiration, making Jasper frown. The other man's thoughts were clear enough, but so far Demetri hadn't acted on them, for some reason. He himself had no qualms about sharing his bed with another man, and from what he had heard neither did Demetri, but the other man's interest had been limited to glances and appreciation. At least up until now, there was no reason for him to be here. Demetri looked up from where his eyes had lingered and met Jasper's gaze. Jasper watched the other man square his shoulders, then without another word Demetri walked across the floor and stood right in front of him. Demetri usually didn't come this close. He was a little bit shorter and slimmer than Jasper, but they had the same sort of frame—lithe and agile.

Jasper didn't let go of his eyes, secretly pleased the other man was finally making a move. "Is there something you want, Demetri? You'd better spit it out or you might choke on it."

A smile played at Demetri's lips. "There is something I want, but I have no idea if it will be a welcomed wish."

Jasper felt the other man's emotions swirl and become more heated. He glanced down. Demetri's arousal was easy to see, the bulge in his pants evident. He met Demetri's eyes again and felt his own body respond to the closeness. He took a deep breath. Demetri smelled good—cedar wood and the ocean and herbs.

"I never took you for a coward." He took a small step closer to Demetri, making them almost—but not quite—touch.

Demetri didn't back down. "I was wondering if you'd like to share a night or two with me?" His voice was low, almost a whisper, and hoarse.

Jasper smiled in response, and Demetri slowly raised a hand and put it on Jasper's defined chest. In the blink of an eye Demetri was pinned to the wall, Jasper's body pressed up against his. Demetri groaned. Jasper's eyes were darkening fast but still glowing and bored into Demetri's. Then Jasper kissed him, his lips soft at first, then his tongue demanded entrance, and Demetri opened his mouth for him. The taste was amazing—honey and sunshine and desert. Their tongues battled for dominance, but of course Jasper won. He reached down and palmed Demetri's erection. Then he ended the kiss and looked at Demetri again.

"I have some things I need to finish up at the office. Be in my quarters in one hour. And make no mistake: I never bottom." With those words he let the other man go, and was gone. Demetri looked after him, now almost painfully aroused. He touched his own lips in amazement, the taste of Jasper still lingered there. He couldn't wait to get more.

* * *

When Jasper got back to his quarters, he hesitated before he opened the door. He didn't know if Demetri had accepted the invitation or not, but he could smell him at the entrance. He pushed the door open and walked inside. It was night outside, and no lights were on in the flat. The door to the bedroom was wide open, and Demetri stood over by the windows in the main room. He was looking out but turned around as Jasper entered.

Jasper smiled. He liked Demetri. Not only was he smart, but he also had a _very_ nice body, and from what Jasper had felt an hour earlier every part of him was just as nice. When he closed the door behind him, Demetri stalked toward him across the floor. He had discarded his jacket—it was casually thrown over a chair—and Jasper couldn't help but admire the way the white shirt was tailored to his body. Or how the pants hugged his muscular ass. Demetri moved gracefully, as always, and stopped by the bedroom door. He raised his eyebrows and nodded toward the bedroom. Jasper nodded in turn and followed him inside.

Jasper closed the door, and they were finally alone; no one would hear them because of the soundproof walls.

Demetri grinned. "I wasn't sure how official you wanted this to be."

Jasper didn't answer but smiled and walked the few steps up to him. On the way, he stripped off his own jacket and tie and opened the top button of his shirt. Demetri's eyes were dark now, and he put both of his hands on Jasper's chest.

"My god, you are beautiful, Major."

Jasper leaned down slightly and gently brushed his lips against Demetri's. He placed his own hands at Demetri's waist. Demetri cupped Jasper's cheek with his hand.

"I usually don't bottom," he whispered. "But I'll do it for you. I'll yield to you, but no one else."

Jasper's eyes widened at Demetri's statement. He knew Demetri was very dominant, like himself, but he had no idea he would just surrender to him. Jasper had been convinced he would have to actually wrestle Demetri down to get him where he wanted him. He could feel Demetri's emotions, and they made him feel … uneasy to a degree. Demetri wanted him. Deeply. There was almost a hint of _love_ at the bottom of it all. That was unusual, and he wasn't used to it. Jasper leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Demetri's lips.

"Thank you," he whispered in return, while he put Demetri's deeper feelings out of his mind and concentrated on the lust he felt instead.

Demetri didn't say anything else, but kissed him back.

As the kiss slowly deepened, Jasper trailed his hands up over Demetri's chest and up to his neck. He undid the tie and then started on the buttons. He opened the shirt wide and looked down at Demetri's defined chest. He had two scars from bites at his clavicles, but otherwise he was unmarked. Jasper traced the scars with his fingertips, aware that his own chest was not as perfect. Demetri seemed to know what he was feeling.

"Jasper. Look at me." Jasper raised his eyes. Demetri caressed one of the scars on Jasper's chin.

"You are a warrior. These are the testament to that."

He leaned forward and started to trail Jasper's scars with his lips and tongue, down his neck. Jasper let his head fall back and bared his throat. His hands rested on Demetri's shoulders, and he felt heat pool down in the pit of his stomach and spread out through his body. It had been far too long since last time.

Demetri took his time with unbuttoning Jasper's shirt, making sure he kissed as many scars as possible on his way down. Finally, he was kneeling in front of the Major and looking up at him. Jasper looked down and met his gaze, his eyes were nearly black. It was a magnificent sight—one Demetri would savor for the rest of his existence. The most formidable warrior in the world was in front of him and wanted to make love to him. It was a heady feeling. Demetri averted his eyes and concentrated on getting Jasper's belt undone, then the button and the zipper. Then he gasped. There was no more layer; Jasper was going commando. He looked up at Jasper again and met his eyes. They were twinkling with humor.

"I say, Major. How daring of you." He slipped his hands between the trousers and the skin, and smoothly pushed them down Jasper's long legs. Jasper's member sprung free, thick and just long enough, and so beautiful. Demetri couldn't help himself. He started to stroke up and down along the shaft and was rewarded with groans from Jasper. Then he took the head in his mouth. The taste of Jasper was so much stronger here, and he reveled in it. His own cock throbbed, restrained as it still was by his own clothes. He wanted this man, every beautiful inch of him.

Jasper gripped Demetri's arms and lifted him to his feet. In an instant, Jasper removed the rest of his clothes and stood naked before Demetri.

"This will be so much better in bed." Jasper's voice was strained, but he smiled. Then he kissed Demetri deeply while he undid the cufflinks on the other man's shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. Quickly he had undone Demetri's trousers. Demetri removed the garments himself, until they were both naked.

"On the bed," Jasper commanded and watched as Demetri sauntered over to the bed where it stood on its platform and crawled up in it, his fine ass teasing him all the way there.

Demetri situated himself in the middle and on his back before he propped himself up on his elbows so he could see Jasper. In the faint light falling in from the bathroom, Jasper's skin shimmered while he stalked toward the bed. Demetri had never seen anything so arousing in all of his existence—and that was saying something. The tall, perfect man Jasper was, was the epitome of a warrior. Scarred, muscular, lithe. Demetri felt a wave of lust roam through him.

Jasper climbed up in the bed and moved up along Demetri's body. He hovered over him for a moment before he lowered himself down, very gently. The feeling of their bodies against each other's was intense. Demetri moaned as Jasper kissed him, and he clasped his arms around Jasper's back. One of his legs bent up and over Jasper's, and he flexed his hips so their cocks ground together.

Jasper let go of Demetri's mouth and started to kiss his way down his neck. When Demetri flexed his hips again, Jasper chuckled against his skin.

"A bit needy, are we?" He continued his way down while Demetri growled at him.

He kissed and nibbled at Demetri's nipples and was rewarded by another groan. Then he kissed and licked all the way down Demetri's abdomen, tracing the muscles and contours, and eventually following the thin trail of soft hairs leading down to the other man's cock. Jasper took a deep breath in Demetri's soft curls and sighed contently. The man really smelled good. He started to stroke Demetri's member with his hand. Demetri moaned and groaned; his eyes were closed, and his hands found Jasper's hair. Jasper smiled and licked from the base up to the head. Demetri writhed on the bed. Jasper sat up on his knees and took Demetri's cock into his mouth. Supporting himself on Demetri's hard thighs, he started to move up and down along Demetri's shaft. Demetri arched on the bed.

"Oh, my god!"

Jasper didn't stop. He let one hand travel down to Demetri's sack and carefully cupped and massaged it. Demetri groaned loudly. Jasper could feel Demetri starting to climax, so he moved a finger down and gently pushed on his hole. Demetri moaned again, arched, and then bent his legs. Jasper sat up and let go of Demetri's cock. He immediately protested, but Jasper didn't care. He put his finger in his mouth and made sure it was slick with venom. Then he rubbed it between Demetri's cheeks, putting pressure on his hole again. Demetri moaned and closed his eyes. As he relaxed, Jasper gently pushed the finger inside him and Demetri gasped. Jasper leaned forward again and took Demetri's member in his mouth. As he started to move, he matched the movement with his finger. He felt Demetri loosen up, and then he inserted another finger. Demetri started to get frantic, burying one hand in Jasper's hair while the other gripped and ripped at the comforter. Jasper felt how close Demetri was, so he was prepared when Demetri came and emptied his load into his mouth.

Jasper swallowed it all. While Demetri was mostly incoherent and lost in the aftershocks of his orgasm, Jasper flipped him over to his stomach. Then he spat in his hand and lubricated his cock; vampire's didn't have the same issues with this as humans did, but it felt better for both parties if there was at least some slickness. Jasper positioned himself behind Demetri and slapped him on a taut cheek. The slap wasn't hard—he just wanted Demetri to be awake and aware.

"Ready?"

Demetri lifted his head and glanced back at Jasper. He felt himself starting to get hard again just by the look of him. Jasper was on his knees, his cock in his hand, stroking it slowly. It was an amazing sight. Demetri realized he wanted this more than he had imagined.

"Yes," he hissed.

Jasper leaned forward, and while he spread Demetri's cheeks, he let his tongue travel through the crack. Then he straightened up a little, and while he still spread one cheek with one hand, he used the other to guide his cock to Demetri's hole.

When he slowly pushed the head inside, Demetri growled with pleasure. Then Jasper let go of his cheek and leaned over him, placing his hands on both sides of Demetri's waist to support himself. He slowly pushed himself deeper, and Demetri felt Jasper's chest come into contact with his back, Jasper's hips and thighs soon flush against his own backside.

Jasper groaned. "Hell, you're tight, Dem," he growled. "I _really_ like that."

Demetri couldn't answer. It was a long, long time since he had been on the receiving end, but it had never felt as good as this. Demetri had been afraid Jasper would be of the forceful kind—take what he wanted and not care much about his partner. He had been wrong. Jasper was gentle and caring, and he felt how the empath started to project his own lust when he started to move. Every thrust hit that special spot inside him, and soon Demetri cried out every time; he just couldn't hold it in.

Jasper sent all his lust and all his pleasure to Demetri and felt it reflected. Still, he was careful to make sure Demetri actually liked it, not just caved in to him. As he upped his pace, Demetri started to cry out with pleasure. He started to meet every thrust with his behind, and Jasper moved one hand down to grasp his hip. Demetri's face was turned to the side, and Jasper could see how he had scrunched his eyes closed. After a little while Jasper got up on his knees again, pulling Demetri with him so he was on all four.

"Please," was all Demetri said.

Jasper took a firm hold of his hips and started to move. He knew Demetri was oh-so-hard again and needed relief.

"I want you to stroke yourself." Jasper's voice was strained from his thrusts. Demetri didn't say anything except for his moans, and he obediently moved a hand to his own cock. He started to stroke himself in rhythm with Jasper's thrust. The lust swirling around them both was thick, making Jasper up his pace. When Jasper felt he was close, he used his gift to match Demetri, and they both let go in a shattering climax. Jasper's growl as he came was frightful and vibrated through the room, echoed by Demetri's. For an instant they were both frozen before they fell down on the bed, one atop the other.

After a few minutes, Jasper rolled to the side and took Demetri with him to not break their connection. He spooned the other man, holding him close to his chest. Demetri's hand covered his own, and his emotions were calming down.

"Wow, Major," Demetri said with a slight chuckle. "That was really something. I could live with doing that again. Over and over again."

Jasper kissed him at the nape of his neck and closed his eyes. Demetri was trying to hide his true feelings from him, but to no avail.

"Dem, what are you suggesting?"

Demetri stiffened. Then he moved and Jasper slipped out of him. He turned around so they were facing each other. Demetri slowly raised a hand and traced Jasper's face.

"You and I both know we are not mates. But over these last couple of years, I've come to … admire you. I know I was one of those who shied away from your scars at first, but now—now I think they are sexy. When you walked over the floor to the bed—I could've come from the sight alone."

Jasper smiled crookedly and let his hand roam down Demetri's side, over his hip, and squeeze at his delectable behind. He pressed their bodies closer, skin against skin.

"Sexy, huh?" he whispered, nibbling at Demetri's lower lip. Demetri moaned, and he felt how they both were getting hard again. Jasper stopped and looked at him. Their eyes met.

"You can't lie to me, Dem. There is something you're not telling me."

Demetri rolled his eyes. "You sure can be annoying. Yes, I think I have a crush on you, Major. But I know you are a free spirit, and so am I. I don't want to move in, but I really would like for us to … have a relationship."

Jasper's eyes widened—this was what he had felt before. This could be bad. "Dem, you know how damaged I am. I'm not a very pleasant person."

Demetri leaned forward and kissed him gently. "I don't care. I see a beautiful man—the _most_ beautiful man—and a man who makes love, not fucks. I don't want this because I want part of your reputation, Major. I want this because I want you."

Jasper didn't know what to say. This was the closest anyone else apart form Charlotte and Peter had come to say they loved him. It made him feel a bit uncomfortable; in his own mind he was not worthy of being loved. He felt that Demetri was sincere, though.

He swallowed hard, making a choice, and when he spoke again his voice was but a whisper. "All right. But we are doing this with open eyes. We both risk to get killed every now and then. We might both meet our mates, if we're so lucky. You might get tired of me."

Demetri smiled. "I don't think it's possible to grow tired of an empath lover, Jas. And as for the rest of it, sure. Open eyes. No demands."

Jasper nodded, but he felt a shiver of fear run through himself. Demetri kissed him, deeply, and then started to trace kisses down his neck. Jasper closed his eyes and allowed himself to get swept up in the other man's emotions.

* * *

Jasper came home and walked straight into the bedroom. He threw his bag on the couch, loosened his tie and looked around. The shower was on in the bathroom, so he knew where Demetri was. He immediately caught sight of the four glass etuis on the shelf—they hadn't been there when he had left—and walked over to have a closer look. To his surprise, he spied his own cufflinks and "V" inside them. He heard Demetri's soft footfall behind him, and then the other man's arms came around his waist and Demetri kissed him at the neck.

"Welcome home."

Jasper smiled and closed his eyes. It was unexpectedly nice to have someone living with him, even if it was only part-time. He turned in Demetri's arms and wrapped his own around the other man. Demetri's body and hair was still wet from his shower, and he had only wrapped a towel around his waist. He leaned forward and kissed him.

"You have no idea how good it is to be back. Soviet Union has to be one of the worst places …"

Demetri smiled and reached up to caress his cheek and jaw with his fingers. "But you got the coven?"

"Of course we did. No more strange deaths in Leningrad. Well, at least no more strange _vampire related_ deaths in Leningrad." He glanced over his shoulder. "What's with the boxes?"

Demetri chuckled. "I had to make a quick tour up to Austria, and I got those for you. Austrian crystal. You need to keep more order among your trinkets, love."

Jasper inhaled deeply. It was always surprising—surprising and pleasant—to hear Demetri call him that. Demetri's deft fingers started on the knot of his tie.

Jasper protested. "I'm supposed to report in." He didn't put up much of a fight, though, and soon his lips were on Demetri's, their tongues stroking each other. It ended as it always did, with Jasper on top and Demetri crying out his pleasure.

* * *

Demetri looked around in the large hall. Most of the vampires were kneeling, their heads bowed down in submission while the Guards kept watch. Pieces of vampire flesh littered the floor, still twitching and moving. Jane amused herself by letting a hand crawl really close to an arm-piece and then pulling it away again. They had all they'd come for, and now they were waiting for Felix to finish his sweep of the large mansion. They were hoping to find the man who had alerted the Volturi to this coven of Romanian-friendly vampires, but Demetri feared he was already dead.

When Felix entered the room, Demetri was at first relieved they had been wrong. The tall, fair man Felix had with him seemed to be alive and well, though starved. Demetri had never met him before, but he had spoken to him on the phone, and he had a description. A very accurate description, it turned out. When he met the man's gaze, however, his world shifted and he staggered backward. Jane immediately looked up, her sharp eyes following every move made. The man gasped and stared at Demetri with big eyes and seemed to freeze on the spot. Felix eyed him suspiciously and moved his eyes to Demetri.

"No!" Demetri whispered. His mind filled with images of Jasper, his Jas—his scent, his laughter, his smile, his touch … But they were brutally pushed to the side to make room for this man, this beautiful, young man, staring at him, just as bewildered as he himself was. For once Demetri cursed his own existence.

The phone on his desk rang shrilly through the air and Jasper frowned. He had specifically told Rhona to hold all calls for an hour or two, so he could figure this South American mess out. It was probably one of the Kings, wanting a report on his progress. He made a grimace at the papers strewn over his desk and then took the receiver off the hook.

"Yes?" He could hear his own voice being harsh, but he figured the Kings could take that for disturbing him.

 _"_ _Jas? It's me."_

Jasper straightened up as he heard Demetri's voice. A voice which was slightly shivering.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

 _"_ _No, no, I … Oh, my god, how am I even going to …"_

Jasper was suddenly worried for real. He somehow knew this wasn't about the mission, not really; they already knew it had been a success. This was something else. He waited in silence for Demetri to continue.

 _"_ _I … I found him, Jas. I found my mate."_

It was like a bucket of ice water had been dropped over him and Jasper froze. His mind didn't seem to function properly. There was a sudden and unfamiliar ache in his chest, and he gasped.

 _"_ _I'm so sorry."_ Demetri was whispering on the other end. The tenderness in which the words were spoken kicked Jasper's mind into gear again.

"Don't be. Thanks for telling me." It was as if someone else spoke, his own voice unfamiliar and unfeeling in his ears.

 _"_ _I … I still lo—"_

"No! Don't say it, Dem. Don't make it worse."

 _"_ _Please, let me— I'm so sorry, Jas. I wish … I wish there was something I could do."_

"You can go and be with your mate. That's what you should do. I'll see you, Dem." Jasper didn't wait for any more of Demetri's apologies and hung up.

He sat still by his desk for some time, staring at the phone. Then he decided South America could go fuck itself and left. He didn't look at anyone or talk to anyone he met on his way to his flat—besides, they scurried out of his path like scared rats. He really didn't care about the looks he got. As far as he was concerned, they could all shove it somewhere really dark. He went straight into the bedroom and closed the door carefully behind him. Then he roared out his anger, his sorrow, and his frustration to the empty room. He slid down along the wall and buried his face in his hands. He had never felt like this before. It had never hurt like this. All because he had been soft. All because he had given in to Demetri's gentle soul.

He wallowed for a little while before he straightened up again and got to his feet. Demetri had a lot of his stuff here. He would need to come in here and get it, and Jasper didn't feel like being here when he did. He weighed his options and then started to pack a bag for himself. He was mostly done when Charlotte opened the door and came inside. She closed it behind her.

"Rhona told me what happened."

Jasper didn't say anything. He merely stood there on the floor, unmoving, as she made reality hit again. She walked over to him and embraced him. With a sigh of something akin to relief, he embraced her back and breathed in her familiar scent. She smelled of summer and meadows and lakes. She smelled like home to him. He felt a shiver run through his body, and she hugged him closer.

"Shh, Jasper. I've got you."

He pulled her over to the bed, and they sat down next to each other. She looked at the bag and then met his gaze.

"Are you leaving?"

He shrugged. "For a while. I need some time." He took a shuddering breath, still amazed his chest could actually hurt like this. Charlotte rubbed his back.

"You knew this could happen, sweetheart."

"I know. I know. Still … I think I loved him, Char. I …" His voice broke, and he cleared his throat. "How could I be so stupid?"

She smiled at him, a tender, sad smile, and cupped his cheeks. "Not stupid, Jas. Never stupid. Love is a gift, wherever it comes from. You know that, deep down."

He met her eyes and allowed himself to get lost in their beauty again. He hadn't looked at her like that for some time now. He hadn't had the need to.

She reached up and kissed him, pressing her soft lips to his. It was such a familiar feeling and it gave him strength. He kissed her back, and she opened her lips to him. He gladly tasted her, letting her closeness soothe him. Her tongue slowly caressed his in an old, familiar dance.

They slowly parted, and he leaned his forehead to hers.

"Where's Peter?"

"On his way back from Paris, stuck in Lyon. He'll be here in a couple of days or so."

"Okay. Charlotte, this is what I want you to do. You'll be in charge until he gets here. There are papers on my desk, see if you can clean it up. It's about that mess in South America. I want you to inform Dem, when he gets here, that he can take his stuff back whenever he feels like it, but preferably before I get back."

"Okay. Where will you go?"

"I was thinking Texas."

"Good. Do that. Calm down. Take as long as you need. Do I need to tell the Kings?"

"No, I'll do that."

She breathed out with relief. "Thanks. While you're out there, maybe you could start looking for that other house we were talking about? The one that's supposed to be secret?"

"I can do that. It'll give me something to do."

* * *

Jasper was finally back at the house in Texas. He was dusty from his run, and he immediately headed for a shower. When he was clean again he called to Volterra. Rhona answered then connected him to Charlotte.

 _"_ _Jasper? It's good to hear from you again, stranger."_

He huffed. "It's been six months, Char. Not long enough to be a stranger to you."

She giggled on the other end. _"If you say so."_

"I found a place. I'll tell you when I get back. I was planning on heading home within a week. How's everything?"

 _"_ _Running smoothly. We haven't had much to do, really."_

He waited in silence, wondering if she really was going to force him to ask. He hadn't asked before, he had not been able to, but Char should understand he needed to know now.

She fortunately did and didn't make him ask. _"Demetri is good. His mate is named Vincent, and he's the sweetest man. Tall and slender, and he passed the test to become a Guard. Felix held the tryout. Not gifted, though. They are happy, Jasper."_

Jasper swallowed hard. "They should be."

 _"_ _Sweetheart, you have no idea. When you find your mate … You'll see. There is someone out there for you too."_

"As if I should ever be so lucky."

..


End file.
